A Devil Jinchuuriki
by Xenter
Summary: Towards the end of the war, the powers of God and Satans were unleashed after the death of their bodies, forming a spiraling dimensional portal. Grayfia Lucifuge, wanting to save Sirzechs' life, sacrificed herself and closed the rift in the process. She emerged into a different world, and with no way to return home, she accepted her fate and moved on with her life. NarutoxGrayfia!
1. A Devil Jinchuuriki

**Oneshot: NarutoxGrayfia (Naruto and Highschool DXD Crossover Onshot)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

**M-Rated: **I stop writing T-Rated story for non-FairyTales like plot, including one-shot!

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
_Names of Things_  
"Memory Lane"  
"**Demonic Voice**"  
(Thought Bubbles)  
**_Important Stuff_**

**Note: **This is oneshot, thus everything is simplified and no overcomplicated plotline. Read it as it is! There is plenty of information within the chapter for it to become a full pledge storyline, so it also doubled up as a challenge if any of you wish to further expand, fills in the gap, or alter the story! Although the story is complete, I will add "Extras/Omakes" randomly.

**Revision:** 29/08/14

* * *

**=[A Devil Jinchuuriki]=**

The Earth shook heavily as its body was ravaged by a series of deafening explosions, sending up debris and dust high in the air. The rumbling disturbed the scattered and mutilated corpses; previously laid there in silence all across the battlefield. Above the sky filled with floating dancers, spinning and twirling around each other. It wasn't a peaceful tangle as most of the dancers held in their hand an instrument of destruction. Their eyes filled with resentment as they used their supernatural power in an attempt to erase each other from existence.

This was the Great War, a titanic battle between the three most powerful factions that ever walked the world. No one remembered why and how the war had started; nobody cared to ask about that anymore. They all had lost much in the long conflict that had engulfed all three dimensions. The mortal world, heaven and the underworld lay in ruins. Their families and friends' death only fueled their hatred. Those that were not of their species must be exterminated. That was the only single goal in their mind. Blindly, many of them went to their death without much thought, believing their sacrifice would make a difference in the end and allow their own kind to triumph.

Countless spears of lights, in all possible magnificent glows, flew across the heaven and impacted against their targets without remorse. Those that managed to evade the barrage quickly retaliated with their elements. Ice, Fire, Lightning and many more bolts were created in the palm of their hands and let loose, flying in the opposite direction. These destructive powers ripped feather-filled wings apart and turned their victim into something out a nightmare.

"You devils are an abomination! Why don't you all disappear already!" an angelic being roared as he threw the light spear, which he recently constructed, towards his opponent. His opponent swayed to the side and evaded the strike. Her face remained expressionless as she outstretched her hand.

"Unfortunately, Master Lucifer wished the same for you," she said impassively before sending a blast of blue colored mist at her enemy. The angel's wings became stiff as ice crystal formed around him. Before he could blink the entire space around him frozen up and he was encased in ice. The giant airborne iceberg fell towards the earth aided by gravity, and shattered on impact with the harden ground, showering frozen shards all over.

"Pardon for the mess," she apologized towards the surface with a straight face before engaging other angels nearby. One by one, they were frozen and fell from the sky through her powerful Ice-magic. She about to strike another target but he was shredded and torn apart by a spirally black sphere that came from behind her. Her eyes remained the same as she turned around while her braided hair flapping in the wind.

"Gremory-sama, thank you for your assistance, but it was unnecessary," she said while brushing the dust off her maid uniform, and her long braid silver hair return back to its normal position.

"Don't be like that, Grayfia Lucifuge, and call me Sirzechs… Gremory-sama is my father," Sirzechs requested with a small smile before dashing backwards from his position in the air to dodge a flying light spear. It passed through his previous spot. Grayfia turned her body to the side, effectively evading the same light spear as well. She quickly channeled magic into her palm and sent a blast of ice at the attacker in the distance. She then sighed a little after watching her employer tried to talk to her while killing lesser angels around him playfully.

"Please be careful, I wouldn't want you to die," Grayfia implored with some feeling before flying away and re-engage enemies of her Master. The House of Lucifuge along with House of Gremory had served under Lucifer; one of the Four Satans that governed the underworld. However, her house also was in servitude of House Gremory and she worked as a maid of sort. As always, Lucifer's command superseded Sirzechs', and every able devil must participate in this all-out attack against the host of heavens.

A huge eruption occurred in the sky. It expanded and enveloped the crowded mass of combatants. Grayfia blinked as she was blinded temporary and her ear rang from the resulting shockwave. Where there was thousands of devils and angels, now mostly empty space. That titanic explosion had devoured them instantly.

A small shadowy being was all that left from that explosion. Grayfia narrowed her eyes, trying to make out the survivor. She saw the half destroyed form of Lucifer. His devil wings were shredded as he descended slowly towards the ground. Without any further thoughts or hesitations, Grayfia flew to her Master and rendered any assistance. Sirzechs, behind her, also saw this and followed closely after.

"Finally… he's dead," Lucifer announced loudly, and coughed out blood afterward as his throat was in pain. He and his three colleagues had managed to kill God, but they gave their lives doing so. Lucifer felt that his wounds were fatal. He was missing two limbs with two more badly mangled; he would expire soon.

The air in that spot crackled and space distorted.

"Do you feel that?" Sirzechs asked as he caught up to Grayfia. The air surrounding the area was incredible dense with demonic and holy energies. God was powerful, and so were the Four Satans. Most of them were dead, and the last one would be joining them soon. However, when their bodies were destroyed, the overwhelming powers that once inhibited their being were released into the air along with thousands of other, devils and angels alike. Unholy and Holy residues clashed against each other, distorting the sky above. It would remain so for some time.

"Lucifer-sama," Grayfia said as she caught her battered master in the air. She quickly touched down to the ground and let her Master into a comfortable position on her lap.

Lucifer looked up at her with a smile and pointed at Sirzechs. As he was dying, he had thought much of what to do next. The host of heavens had lost its head, but so did his own race with his death. The Underworld would need someone to lead, and he would need a successor. One must be selected, and powerful enough that all devils will have no choice but to acknowledge it. His own children were not that successor. For a second he thought of Grayfia might be possible due to her overwhelmingly powerful demonic ice magic, but unfortunately, the House of Lucifuge was not part of the 72 pillars. The other devils would not accept that readily. Fortunately, another came along.

Sirzechs was a much better candidate. The House of Gregory was part of the 72 pillars, or what was left it now. Furthermore, Sirzechs was the product between that House and Bael Clan, which in turned allowed him to inherit the Power of Destruction along with Gregory's specialized magic.

'Yes… Sirzechs is the right choice…' Lucifer thought with a smile. Sirzechs was still young and his power was still growing; it had not reached maturity yet. Even now, Sirzechs could match Lucifer own ability. Given more time, the crimson red-haired man would surpass him, and will lead the devil kind into a new golden age.

"Sirzechs, I declare you as my heir, so take my name and end this war, bring back the peace, that is my last wish," Lucifer said as he handed over the title. The blue-green eye man blinked at his dying master's statement.

"I can't do that. What about your son?" Sirzechs denied the title, pointing out that Lucifer's son should inherit his status. Lucifer coughed heavily while shaking his head. Grayfia checked over her master's wound, and used her ice magic to slow down the bleeding while numbing the pain.

"My son is too rash… brutal and vicious, he would continue this war to a bitter end. I don't even remember the reason to why we have started this war. We couldn't end it as neither side was willing to give in and accept defeat. Look around… tell me what you see?" Lucifer asked weakly. Sirzechs and Grayfia looked around and saw angels and devils corpses littered all over the landscape. Their weapon embedded into the Earth like a tombstone, marking each fallen. The two turned skyward, and saw more corpses falling down, joining the rest.

"With both side decimated and the older generation perished this day, the younger one would see more reason and more inclined to accept peace," Lucifer said as Sirzechs nodded. He understood Lucifer's final wish. It was for the salvation of their race. Lucifer finally closed his eyes with a smile on his face as he passed away. His demonic energy seeped out of his body and joined the rest above.

Sirzechs stood up and became silent while Grayfia looked at her new Master. She was in mourning.

"Lucifer-sama, what are your orders?" Grayfia asked with a bow after sometime. The new Lucifer looked at the sky, spiking his demonic energy before roaring his new order to retreat. All the devils on the battle field felt that immerse power. They hastily scanned around to see who was doing that. They saw the dead form of Lucifer and realized Sirzechs had taken over the command. They quickly acknowledged the order and disengaged, fleeing from their opponent. They flew far from the battle field and away from the distorted space that seemed to be expanding. The crackling noise became louder.

"Grayfia, we should head-," Sirzechs said after a moment of silence, allowing Grayfia to hold her former master one last time. He was interrupted with a sharp shrieking sound. It blocked out all the noise in their vicinity. Grayfia and Sirzechs looked towards the sky and saw a swirling mass of energy that no longer was clashing with each other. It was trying to rip the area apart, and with a loud thunderous boom, a spirally portal was formed in midair.

Sirzechs and Grayfia blinked in surprised as they felt an enormous force was pulling against their body. They held onto the ground, and saw all debris, corpses and weapons around them defied gravity. Those things floated upwards, and towards the singularity in the sky. Before they could actually impact against the event horizon of the portal, they crumbled and broke into fine dust. Something invisible in front of the gap was grinding them down. The created mists then entered the black swirling hole afterward.

Sirzechs and Grayfia quickly use their wings to fly in the opposite direction, but the gravity wave became more intense with every passing second as larger objects like boulders and chunk of the grounds was attracted to the menacing rift effortlessly. The duo managed to advance a bit away, but only for a moment before they were pulled back by an invisible hand. Grayfia and Sirzechs's eyes widened as their wings could not produce the necessary thrust for them to make their escape.

Grayfia realized that they were about to die if they went close enough to the black hole. She formulated a plan, and quickly looked towards her new Master, who was front of her.

"Lucifer-sama, please carry out his wish… I also wish for a peaceful future," Grayfia announced as Sirzechs turned around. He was confused at the girl. Grayfia suppressed her heart and outstretched her hand at him. She created powerful blast with most of her demonic energy. The resulting force flung Sirzechs far away while forcing Grayfia towards the black hole in the process.

"GRAYFIA!" Sirzechs shouted as he was hurdled forwards. He saw Grayfia as she closed her eyes as tears escaped it, and encased her entire body in ice; frozen in time. The iceberg crashed against an invisible wall as it tried to grind down the magical construct. Grayfia felt her ice was breaking apart slowly even though she was reinforcing it with her remaining demonic energy. She felt exhausted as the ice block passed slowly through the deadly barrier. Her power finally gave up and the invisible blade managed to cut up her body badly in a fraction of a second at the end. She screamed in pain and passed out as her body entered the vortex.

The spirally portal became unstable as something large had just entered it, disrupting its energy flow. It pulsed uncontrollable, becoming more warped before collapsing, releasing a wave of raw destructive energy outward in all direction. The wave broke the land apart on collision as the hard Earth turned into sands. Sirzechs was far enough as he continued to shout Grayfia's name. He quickly crossed his arm over his face at the incoming blast just moment before it impacted. His world went completely dark as he was sent flying away with it.

Birds chirping snapped Sirzechs out of his unconscious. His memory was hazy while his vision blurred. He rubbed his eyes to clear it, and sat up right. The lands around him were flattened. It was littered with half destroyed and uprooted trees. He quickly remembered what happened, and flew hastily towards ground zero. There was nothing left, only dust and rubbles still falling from the sky like slow motion rains. Sirzechs dropped his head in dismay, but remembered Grayfia's last request.

"Your sacrifice will not be forgotten, Grayfia… I will stop this war," Sirzechs Lucifer said as a single tear escaped his eye. He realized now that he loved her, but he could no longer tell her that. Sirzechs said one last good bye to the empty air, and turned towards the horizon and flew home. He would negotiate with the remnant of Heavens to end this war once and for all. It had gone on for far too long.

**XxX(Scene Change)XxX**

Fourth Great Ninja War was the last war a young blond-haired man participated in. Its beginning was declared by Tobi when the five Kage and the leader of the Land of Iron unanimously refused to surrender the Eight-Tails and the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox for his Eye of the Moon Plan. It was a foolish plan. It was to trap everyone in a perfect world; an illusionary world so the real world would become peaceful. In other word, Tobi would incapacitate everyone, and hoped there will be peace afterward.

Naruto sighed as he rubbed his weary eyes, and stood up from his seat before cracking his backbones a little. He had sat in one spot for too long, and it became tiresome. By the side of his desk were dozens of clones, working through the daily paper load with plenty of it scattered on the floor. Naruto walked towards the window and gave a quick glance outside. Villagers went about their own things while their cheerful laughter could be heard.

'Infinite Tsukuyomi, as if! Bunch of idiots! Nothing beats real laughter. Who the hell want to hear some fake one and live in a false world?' Naruto thought as he smiled a little. He had made the correct choice towards the end, but he had paid a heavy price for it.

"Mizukage-sama!" the door burst opened with a few people standing the opening, trying to get in at the same time. Some of them were shouting at each other while pushing. Their intense verbal insults were incredible.

"Raikage-sama!" another called out, and lifted his hand in the air with a pile of papers behind the mass.

"Hokage-sama, shall we get rid of them?" an ANBU appeared from the ceiling as Naruto shook his head. He couldn't ignore them forever, and now he knew how much work it was to run a village… he would have made a different choice back then. To make the matter worse, he has five of them govern.

After the war, with everyone important pretty much was dead. The leadership was a shamble, and almost all the hidden villages unanimously declared Naruto as their Kage, their leader, since he did take control of every village's forces in the final days. Unfortunately, there was only one of him; supply did not match demand. And so, the bickering and shouting started when the major villages tried to get Naruto as their leader.

In the end, Naruto got frustrated and decided to take on all the mantle of leadership using his shadow clone ability, thus he gained all five Kage title in a single day. When they figured out they been cheated, they requested a fair contract so the blond gave it to them. Naruto now resided at each village each day of the week, with Saturday and Sunday was "his" time.

On Monday, he would stay in Konohagakure, where his official title of that day was Hokage. On Tuesday, he would stay in Sunagakure, where his title would be Kazekage. Wesnesday, Thursday and Friday would be Kirigakure, Kumogakure, Iwagakure, with the title Mizukage, Raikage, Tsuchikage respectively. Hirashin, a teleportation technique developed by his father, had helped him move from place to place with ease so it wasn't a problem to move around all the time.

However, all five hidden villages weren't really hidden anymore as there was no longer any land borders between each territory, and the civilians were allowed to move around freely. They would then use the title for him from their own village. Thus, the called name started to become an untangled mess.

'Why can't they just give me one title? It just makes things a lot simpler, damn it,' Naruto thought with annoyance. Even after all these years, the five villages still stubborn and wanted to use their own title for their leader. They wouldn't give in to any other. One thought that in the face of mutual extinction should have made them see the light. Well, it didn't, at least not for another century or two.

"Okay, one at a time," Naruto declared as the civilians lined up after a few more arguments. Some had to be knocked out and carry off into the lobby to cool off by the ANBU. The rest handed in their notices or requests. Naruto looked through each of them with intense scrutiny as the waiting line in front of him decreased over the course of the day. Naruto exhaled heavily at the end.

"Well done," the ANBU said with a hint of mockery.

"SHUT UP KAKASHI!" Naruto snapped at his former teacher as he rubbed his face with irritation. The ANBU commander dropped down from his hiding spot, and flipped through a small book before looking up at Naruto.

"I'm retiring… here's my resignation," Kakashi said as he put a piece of paper on the Hokage's desk as Naruto blinked.

"What? You can't retire! Not before me!"

"It has been 30 years… I'm tired… I want to spend time with my kids," the aged shinobi argued as he cracked his neck a little. His eyes still glued to the mini book.

"29 years… and what do you mean kids? When the hell did you have any!?"

"I don't have any? Oh my bad, I'm growing senile so I'm resigning," Kakashi said, looking up from his book at the still young blond. Naruto face palmed. His former teacher was now 60 years old, and was still one of the meanest and toughest shinobi in the whole hidden Leaf. While Kakashi have aged throughout the year, Naruto, on other hand, hadn't at all. The blond boy looked exactly the same the day after the war to this very day.

"I shouldn't have made that declaration! I didn't know that I would age super slowly if I do age at all," Naruto shouted and slammed his fist into the table, breaking it in half. When the war was over and with all the villages literally wanted a piece of him, Naruto had declared that he would be their leader until he became old enough to finally pass the mantle of leadership to the next person. Unfortunately, with a single statement like that, he was stuck in this job, seemingly forever. Naruto hadn't aged at all in 30 years.

'Now I knew what Hagoromo-jiji gift was… am I stuck like this? What the fuck! That's not a gift, it's a curse!' Naruto mentally screamed as he couldn't get out of the current contract.

"Hmm… TABLE!" Kakashi shouted as several Anbu carried a new table in through the door in haste, and placed it in front Naruto. They removed the broken one afterward. It was a usual thing due to Naruto's godly strength from his constant power-up during the war. Seriously, he went from zero to unstoppable before he reached twenty. Naruto had suppressed a lot of it already, but it was still overwhelming and because of that, he couldn't have any lasting relationship due to bed trouble…

"I'm not accepting your resignation today, and I need a break!" Naruto declared as he jumped out the window and fly away without any external aid. Kakashi was still standing in the room, reading through the book that was once written by the greatest pervert of all time. He would be there for a while.

Naruto flew pass his own monument. It was built to his likeness with a one hand on its waist while another in peace position. It had a huge grin across its face as Naruto sighed and waved below, returning the gesture at the villagers who saw him overhead.

The statue was erected on top of the Hokage Monument instead of having his giant face built into the cliff side like the previous Hokage. Naruto had joked about wanting to show his full awesomeness with a whole body instead of just a face; the villagers took it too literally. Other villages had something similar as well which was really embarrassing after the initial gloating.

Naruto landed on top of his own statue. He sat down and sighed some more. He watched the village below with silence until dust started to fall from the sky and gathered on his cloth and golden hair.

"Great, it's raining sands now… Gaara, are you haunting me, BRING IT ON!?" Naruto shouted with his fist in the sky and noticed a swirling black pattern. It continued to spat out sands and dusts. Naruto blinked and raised one eyebrow.

"What the…" Naruto mumbled as he continued watching the phenomenon. People below glanced up at it for a moment before ignoring it completely and return to whatever they were doing. The villagers assumed that their Hokage was doing another one of his strange and questionable awesome Jutsu.

A body fell out of the portal as it finally closed. Her body slapped hard against the earth, sending up more dust in the distance behind his monument. Naruto rubbed his forehead for a few minute or so then lifted off towards the person.

'I told them to train their high level Jutsu elsewhere, but no, they don't listen to me. I'm their leader damn it! LISTEN TO ME!' Naruto thought angrily as he finally saw the battered and bruised form of the person when flying over. He dropped from the sky and landed by her side to examine her body over.

"Strange clothes… what's with her chest size? It's like Obaa-chan again… may her soul rest in peace," Naruto mumbled loudly then prayed at the sky for a bit. The girl coughed a little after she heard the voice, and opened her eyes. She blinked as she saw him and in an instant, the temperature in the air dropped sharply. Naruto rubbed his chin with some curiosity, feeling the chilly air.

'Hyōton (Ice Release)?' Naruto thought as his clothing frost over. His eyes flashed crimson, and he pointed at the girl with intimidation.

"Stop that, or blow you into bits!" Naruto threatened as nine pitch black balls materialized around him, showing he was serious. They hummed ominously, pulsing with energy. She felt an enormous power within those sphere as she stopped her magic.

'He felt like a human? What are those things, it similar to Power of Destruction… like Sc… Lucifer-sama's ability,' Grayfia grimaced. She tried to move, but realized she was heavily injured, thus would not put up a good fight.

"What's your name and what kind of Jutsu was that? I told everyone to practice those destructive one away from the village; someone going to get tortured tonight!" Naruto declared with irritation.

'Jutsu?' Grayfia thought and introduced herself: "I'm Grayfia Lucifuge, a Pure-Blooded Devil. I'm a maid of House Gremory and a servant of Lord Lucifer, one of the Four Satans."

Naruto raised one eyebrow and made a snorting sound.

"Great, I got a loony here….ANBU!" Naruto shouted as dozens of shinobi with mask on appeared around the couple with swirls of leaf. They kneeled before the Hokage. Grayfia's eyes widen as she didn't even felt their presence at all.

'That wasn't teleportation….where am I?' Grayfia thought one last time before she was carried off into the unknown.

**XxX(Scene Change)XxX**

"Stop that!" Naruto shouted after he smashed his fist into Grayfia's face-side, sending her into the ground. Around him laid battered and bruised ANBUs. Some of them were encased in ice, but they will live. Shinobi are tough after all. A few more was standing around with their weapons out, readying to do what necessary while some were half way through their hand seals.

Grayfia had been here for a few months as they ran through various tests on her body. When they found that she had no charka's pathway at all and was still alive, they decided to imprison her for questioning. She didn't being imprisoned so she would occasionally try to escape, only to be stopped by the guards. However, as she recovered her power in the months of recuperation, it became harder and harder to stop her.

"Hokage-sama, she tried to escape the interrogation again," one of the standing one said as Naruto sighed a little.

"Okay, you all can go," Naruto ordered as he leaned over Grayfia's beaten form. The ANBU protested a little before Naruto flared his power. They nodded after that and disappeared, carrying with them the frozen and injured one. Grayfia had put up a good fight against his guards, but the clashes had disturbed the peaceful village, and in the end, Naruto decided to step in. It wasn't a long battle as he was smacking her around while avoiding her strange ability. She was physically strong from what he had surmised by the report, and the wings on her back were also bizarre but not shocking. It granted her the ability to fly, but Naruto could fly without those extra limbs.

Grayfia huffed heavily to regain her normal breathing. She was exhausted from fighting the blond, and hadn't managed to inflict a single visible wound on his body. Those black orbs constantly defended him and her ice magic couldn't penetrate them. The reverse couldn't be said as they were able to pierce through her ice shield with ease. He even overpowered her with strength and speed alone without trying. What was more shocking is that he said he was human, not an angels or devils.

"They told me you are from a different place, something about angels or devils. Anyway, I don't care about that. But, I do care about my village's wellbeing. Your ice release is powerful, and it would destroy this place if I haven't stepped in," Naruto said as he remembered the report when they check her memory. While she was strong, she was nowhere near the level of some of his former enemies, who can be equated to physical God.

"Let me go," Grayfia requested as she looked up at Naruto from her down position. Naruto shuddered after some moment of thoughts.

"Say if I did…Where will you go? What will you do?" Naruto asked as Grayfia remained silence. She was in a different world with no way back home. She wasn't sure where she could go or what should she do afterward. Naruto sighed after the silver-haired girl didn't answer him.

"I might not be able to return you to your world, but I can let you see it if it exists. But I think it does since your memory wouldn't lie," Naruto offered as Grayfia blinked.

"You can?" Grayfia asked as Naruto nodded lightly.

"Come, I'll show you something," Naruto said as he walked away. Grayfia stood up quickly and brushed the dust off her maid's cloth. She looked in the opposite direction, but followed the blond behind after some thoughts. They entered a small dark room, housing a large clear crystal sphere.

"This ball here can spy on anyone as long as you tell it their energy signature…" Naruto said before frowning then turned at Grayfia.

"I'm assuming you know your family member's energy… ummm what their presence feels like," Naruto questioned as Grayfia nodded. He told her to place her hand on the glass and concentrated on their signature. As long as they were alive and existed somewhere, the sphere would seek them out. Grayfia did as order with some muttering to herself.

Inside the sphere hummed a little as it shown a fade image of Sirzechs Lucifer and a twelve golden wings angel, Michael, signing a treaty to usher a new peace between the races. They were putting the end to the horrible war once and for all. Grayfia's eyes filled with joy as she moved her face closer to the sphere. She felt an enormous drain on her demonic powers to maintain the connection, but she ignored it. Only when her power was exhausted did she let go of the crystal as the vision faded away. Grayfia turned around and found she was alone and in complete darkness of the room. She didn't know when the blond left at all.

"I want complete access to that… sphere," Grayfia asked after she was sent to the Hokage's office. It took some time as she wandered around the hall until one of the Shinobi asked if she needed anything. Naruto had left her alone in the room once the image began appeared inside the ball, showing that it had work as intended. He did not need to know more about her family, and gave her much needed privacy. Naruto frowned at the request as a few thoughts went through his mind. He didn't answer her, and looked down at the paper work, continuing to finish it off.

Grayfia waited patiently for the first hour. She noticed the room was incredibly messy as papers and scrolls were all over the place. She quickly took the imitative and tidying it up while Naruto continued to work through the day. Naruto glanced up every now and then to check what the girl was doing. He had ordered the ANBU to let her be since she seemed to understand her situation better now.

"You can use it, but be mindful of your vitality. I wouldn't want you dying in that room; it's a pain and more paper work for me. In return, you should help me with my work too since as there's nothing else for you to do," Naruto finally answered once he finished the workload. The room was cleaned up as Naruto looked around and felt a bit better. Grayfia accepted the exchange and Naruto ordered some ANBU to make better living space for her. She didn't need to go back to her jail cell anymore.

Naruto frowned as Grayfia left the office, but didn't say anything more. He had been through all that and learnt loss and sacrifice. She will have to understand it on her own term just like he did.

For the next few years, Grayfia constantly watched Sirzechs Lucifer within the ball as the man led Old-Satan faction against the Anti-Satan faction, and emerged victorious. With that, Lucifer had finally brought peace and stability to the underworld just like he had promised. Tears constantly trickling down Grayfia's face as she watched Sirzechs finally accepted her death.

"He has moved on with his life, so should you, Grayfia-chan. There's no point of holding on to the past," Naruto said as he stood behind her. He had watched her for some time now. He had seen her struggles, trying to break through the world's dimension. He also helped her as much in he can, but in the end he realized that it literally impossible to recreate the same situation that brought her here. The summons had told him there are many dimensions running alongside with his world. Even if they can forcibly break through the dimension, there was no guarantee her world was on the other side. They could wind up somewhere worst.

Grayfia remained silence. She had told Naruto some of her pasts while Naruto did the same throughout the years they spend time talking to each other. He enjoyed her company as she was immortal like him. Children of the villages grown up, joined the rank of shinobi, and then passed away after having children of their own, while the two remained unchanged.

"Look at what he had accomplished? He now governed an entire race, your kind and brought peace and stability. What have you accomplish in these years? You sacrificed yourself, knowing that he always remember you but you wanted to return, even knowing it was impossible," Naruto pointed out as he placed his hand on the glass sphere that showed the crimson-haired man. Naruto had lost much as well in his long life, but he understood that the past was the past, and it shouldn't dictate one's future.

"I ask of you, just let it go and continued with your life. You are part of the village now and everyone had warm up to you. Please think about it," Naruto said as he turned around and left the room. Grayfia sat there, continuing to dwell in her own sorrow.

"Sirzechs…" Grayfia muttered as the said man blinked in the sphere as if he heard her. But it wasn't that, he looked into his glass of wine and frowned a little.

"Are you still thinking about her?" a middle-aged looking man said as he entered the study. He had long crimson red hair that is tied as a lose ponytail with a black hairband. There was an air of power around him.

"Yes father, I will always think of her and how she gave her life for me. There is place in my heart for Grayfia Lucifuge, but I should move on. How about I get marry and give you an heir?" Sirzechs suggested with a smile as his father nodded. Sirzechs took out a coin from his pocket, and flipped it in the air.

"Head, Bael Clan and tail, Sitri Clan," Sirzechs announced as Lord Gremory chuckled.

"You letting a coin toss decide your future wife?"

"I'm taking a leap of faith," Sirzechs replied with a smile. Grayfia watched his happy face one last time before removing her hand from the glass surface. The vision faded away as it was no longer supplied with her power. She left the room and closed the door behind her. That was the last time she returned here.

**XxX(Scene Change)XxX**

"I told you, I don't need you to do this," Naruto said as foaming bubble fell off the side of his shoulder. He felt two soft globes pressed against his back. He rubbed his face trying to clear the bubble away and trying to distract himself. The effort was useless.

"I'm a maid. This is also a maid's task; to clean her master," Grayfia said with almost a monotonic voice. Naruto wondered if that was true, but for some reason, he felt it might be the case. Grayfia scrubbed his back with a soft sponge as Naruto sat there, feeling completely relax. There was no one here beside him and Grayfia. It was his private spa, and he had a tiresome day. Grayfia had managed to throw out several civilians this morning, who were asking about the most stupid thing. Naruto had enough those morons as he had better thing to concentrate on.

'Was that's how everyone saw me when I was younger,' Naruto thought about those idiot in the office this morning. Grayfia finished the back and turned him around for the second part. She was completely naked as her asset jiggled right in front of Naruto's eyes. He shrugged, and let her clean his chest. It wasn't like he never seen them before. They had these intimate sessions often whenever he had a bath, and Obaa-chan seemed bigger. _Bad Naruto, one must not think of that!_

However, when having a beautiful woman cleaning you thoroughly without a single piece of cloth on, your eyes tend to wander. His eyes examined her as she did. Even though Naruto knew everything on Grayfia's body, he still wants to check her out as his eyes slide down from her face towards the fun bits.

Grayfia's face became expressionless as she noticed her Master's eyes direction. She crushed the sponge in her hand as it spilled out the soap around the side as a threat. Naruto's eyes snapped back onto her face, and he rubbed the back of his neck. He sweated a little and felt his manhood was handled afterward. It was being clean or so to speak.

'Please don't do that… I still want to have kids,' Naruto thought as he felt Grayfia tugged on it a bit with her immersed strength. Naruto jerked forwards in the motion.

"G-gray-f-fia-chan, you never clean that before…" Naruto stuttered a bit while Grayfia's eyes flashed something a little, but she continued with her task anyway, stroking it. A moan almost escaped Naruto's throat as he swallowed it back down. His member was getting harder by the moment as Grayfia continued her task…

'Is she playing with it?' Naruto thought as he was reaching climax but the hand moved away before he could.

'Shit, just a bit more. Damn it! Why she had to stop then,' Naruto thought as Grayfia poured water over his body to clear away the bubbles. He smiled as he stood up.

"My turn," Naruto declared as Grayfia sat down and moved her long silver unbraided hair to one side. Naruto decided to return the favor after she insisted it was a maid's job to take care of her master. He allowed her after a compromise, saying that he would have to give her the same treatment. She agreed to it without much thought.

Naruto quickly picked up the sponge and rubbed across Grayfia's back with one hand gently, clearing away the dirt and sweat. With the free hand he slid slowly across the silky and smooth skin to clear away the water as Grayfia unbraided her hair. She let it fall to its full length on her shoulder as Naruto moved toward her front. Blue and silver eyes met for a brief second before he continued cleaning her middle and moved toward her cleavage. The heavy well grown globes caused Naruto to drop his sponge. Since it was getting in the way as usual, he decided to use his hands instead. He shaped his fingers around her soft asset, and circling her nipple playfully afterward. A small childish thought entered his mind.

"Since you mess around with mine, so it's payback time," Naruto said with a sheepish smile. One hand was still on her bosom and the other slide down her private as it probed that area, entering where one should not. Grayfia gasped on reflex but quickly drown it in her throat. Her face had a red tint on it.

Naruto caught all of that, and smirked.

"You actually moan; that's kind of cute!" Naruto said with a grin as he pulled his fingers out. Grayfia's eyes averted, but quickly snapped back to boy's face as her sacred wall was invaded once more. The playful hands examined her inside, forcing her to reach climax. Grayfia let out a long held in breath and fell backward, dragging Naruto as well. He fell on top her as her silver-haired spread out widly across the wet floor. He pulled his hand out and had a lick with a smile.

"I could enjoy this," Naruto said as his smile formed a grin. Grayfia wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him closer to her face.

"Why do you want it now after so long?" Naruto asked curiously as his face was almost in contact with her.

"I don't want to be alone anymore; I want to move on, help me move on…" Grayfia said, continuing looking into his eyes. Naruto frowned and removed her hands from his neck gently and stood up.

"I don't want to be a replacement," Naruto said with a hint of sadness. He turned around and heading toward the spa. But a pair of soft melon pressed against his back while a pair of hands wrapped around his chest, stopping him in his track.

"You are not a replacement, Naruto Uzumaki. You had conversed with me when no one else bothered, and show concern to how my day went. You would give me anything I asked, yet you requested nothing in returned. You even tried your best to return me to my world even though you did have to; if you do not care for me, why do all those things?"

Naruto putted his hand over her arm and rubbed it gently.

"I considered you as a friend, and I always help my friends no matter who they are, devil or not," Naruto responded. Grayfia had her hands over his chest in a more firm hold while feeling every part with her slender fingers.

"I don't think you are a replacement, I will always love Sirzechs, but I love you too. I know no one can replace him, and no one can replace you. Instead of standing still and trying to close my heart, yearning for something impossible… beyond reach, I've probably have shunned you in the process. Yet, you still stood by my side, waiting for the future you hinted. I was afraid of being more than just friends, Naruto… I-I want to…" Grayfia whimpered. Moment later, Naruto turned around, still bounded in her arms. He smiled warmly, facing her after making up his mind. True, he loved – and lost – many people in his life and none can replace another. They all have a place in his heart and as long as he had a place in her, she would be in his.

"The feeling is mutual, Grayfia-chan," Naruto said as they entered a deep kiss. Without letting go of their lips, Grayfia slowly leaned backward to the floor as Naruto followed the motion, bending forward. Her silver-haired was brushed out the way as her back finally touched on the wet floor. Naruto, on other hand was on top of her, in kneeling position. They broke the long kiss as Naruto brushed her hair back while she did the same to his.

"You should blush more often, Grayfia-chan," Naruto said as he slid his thumb over her heated cheek. Grayfia face reddened more as she nodded and put her both her hands on his cheek. They both stay in that position for a while as they rubbed each other's face gently like a lover would.

"Grayfia Lucifuge, I promise I will cherish and love you for the rest of my days," Naruto vowed as her eyes filled with tears of joy.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I will give everything I am to you. I will stand by your side, served you faithfully for all my remaining years," Grayfia vowed as Naruto lowered his body. His manhood entered her as she opened her lips a little, moaning only for a moment before their orifices connected once more. Naruto moved his hip up and down, with each thrust filled the devil's wall with all its length. Grayfia's leg wrapped itself around his waist and pulled him closer after each upward motion, forcing it to return into her; joining her once more. The whole room, already filled with their moaning and lust, shook with each penetration.

The village rumbled as ANBU looked around while standing guard outside. They scratched their head a little, trying to make sense of what was happening.

"Earthquake?" one of them asked as the rest shrugged. They resumed their duty and made nothing of it. The earthquake became a daily thing and occurred every night and often days for many years to come.

**XxX(Scene Change)XxX**

"So, how was your day?" the blond said as he tapped the memorial stone. On it were names of various shinobi who gave their lives during the last war. The world was peaceful now thanked to their sacrifice. Infinite Tsukuyomi did happen during that war until Naruto blew up the moon, stopping it dead. It was the quickest way to do so.

"Kakashi, you baka! Why do you put on a mask at your own darn funeral? What kind of idiot last request was that?" Naruto pointed at a newly erected tombstone as he sighed. It had been twelve years since Kakashi resigned as ANBU commander, and enjoyed the remainder of his life in solitude with his books. It was half a year ago since that last friend passed away. Kakashi was the last person alive during Naruto's generation. Everyone Naruto knew since he was little is now gone. They only existed in his memory. He missed them, but he didn't dwell in it too much.

"Hokage-sama, you need to return as some situations needed your attention," an ANBU appeared in a swirl of leaves behind him. Naruto nodded in acknowledgement as he had run off during work hour since they were starting to piss him off.

The immortal Shinobi disappeared in an orange flash. He reappeared in his office as everyone in the room turned their head towards him. Immediately the yelling and shouting started again. A tick mark appeared on Naruto's face as he sat down on his chair.

After listening on their little problem, Naruto's anger rose to a new level.

"SHUT UP! STOP COMING IN HERE FOR EVERY LITTLE PROBLEM! SOLVE IT YOUSELF DAMN IT!" Naruto shouted. It was minor problems that didn't require his attention. Naruto was too good at his job to the point that every little inconvenience between the villagers, such as daily arguments, they would seek out the Hokage's wisdom. While it was fun at first, solving their problem, but it became tedious and pointless very quickly.

"But Hokage-sama, you need to solve this, this guy buys out all the fruit I wanted today, where is the justice in that? Hokage-sama!" one of them called out as Naruto clenched his fist. He felt like sending that idiot into the sky with a sucker punch.

"Grayfia, can you get rid of them, please?" Naruto asked humbly as the maid beside him nodded. She walked towards them and pushed the first person away with her immersed strength. She continued onwards against their protests as they all were being pushed against each other and out of the door in mass.

"OI! STOP!" Some of them shouted and tried to squirm out of the strong grip. Grayfia's eyes remained emotionless as she continued to shove them all out of the door. Naruto was looking at the clock nearby, waiting for the day to end.

One of the newly promoted ANBU dropped off the ceiling and handed a scroll to Naruto. He opened it and nodded. It was the report for the day, and the village was peaceful as usual. The ANBU eyed the maid in the room with a questioning look under his mask. Naruto noticed it without seeing the man's face.

"What are you looking at?"

"Hokage-sama, who is she? I'm new, so I should know all the people in the village," the ANBU said as Naruto smirked a little.

"You're new? Okay, she's my maid, she helped keep the office tidy, and she can snap you in half if you bother her," Naruto said with a smug on his face. He turned towards Grayfia after that.

"Isn't that right, Grayfia-chan?" Naruto said with a childish smile. Grayfia nodded without any visible expression on her face.

"Yes, Hokage-sama, I am your maid," Grayfia answered impassively as the clock on the table rang, indicating his work hour was over.

"Oh awesome, work time is over. I'm done for the day, and now she's my wife," Naruto said with a cheeky smile as he threw up the scroll in his hand behind him, and shunshined next to Grayfia's side. He quickly pulled her into an embrace as she yelped a little. Her stoic face changed into a feminine one. A girlish smile came across her face as they both shared a kiss. The room stood silence and empty as the two lovers continued their act.

Two young devils flew across town, creating an intense gust of wind as the villager shrieked holding onto their clothing. The duo sped through the air and towards the Hokage's tower. They crashed through a still closed window, sending glass inward. Their bat-like wings didn't alarm any of ANBU hiding in sight as most of them knew who these two were.

"Not fair! Onii-sama, you didn't count down and you took shortcuts!" a silver-haired girl with strands of blond, some were braided, called out as she floated in the air above. Her cheeks were puffy as her silver eyes looked away from her sibling while her hands were across her chest. She was throwing a tantrum, and didn't accept how the race ended. The boy in question ignored her as he flew forwards and wedged between his parents, who was still in their act and completely oblivious to the their surroundings. His parent removed their lip's contact as their eldest son pushed them away while floating in between with his short hands and legs outstretched.

"That's disgusting, mum, dad!" the ten year old called out before floating up in midair again. His jet black wings were flapping behind him. Naruto chuckled as he floated upward in the air unaided and ruffled his son's golden hair. It had strands of silver within. The boy looked at his father with his bright blue eyes.

"Luci-chan, it's not disgusting. It's taste really sweet… ow, ow, ow…" Naruto joked but his cheeked was pulled by an insane grip. Grayfia let her husband's cheek go as he rubbed it a little before dashing into the air again and grabbed his still angry daughter in a fatherly embrace. The girl squealed in surprised as they both went through the shattered window. ANBU was standing outside with a new panel, waiting until the rest of the family to leave the room so they can fix it.

"Lucifer Uzumaki, where are the other two?" Grayfia asked her oldest son, but he just shrugged and flew through the window. Grayfia followed behind immediately with her own set of wings. She quickly noticed the monument of her husband on Hokage's mountain was painted over with various vibrant colors.

"Asmodeus! Beelzebub!" Grayfia roared as she flew toward her two youngest children. They immediately stopped what they were doing, and dropped the paint bucket towards the earth.

"See! Nii-sama, Okaa-sama is angry now. It's all your faults! I don't want to be grounded anymore!" the eight year old called out as she turned toward her mother, who was speeding towards them. Her twin tails golden hair flustered in the wind.

"Asmo-chan, calm down, Okaa-sama have to catch us first," the eight year old boy said with a childish grin. He dashed forward in the air after dropping the paint brush, grabbing his twin sister as they both disappeared in a silvery flash. Grayfia stopped in flight after seeing that and turned towards her husband

Naruto was spinning Leviathan Uzumaki at arm length in air as she giggled. Unfortunately, Leviathan body crashed into a rematerialized sibling, and the three went tumbling away. Naruto blinked in shock as his wife floated next to him.

"Levi-nee-chan? I'm sorry, ouch ouch!… Your jutsu! GARHHH! IT BURNS!" Asmodeus shouted in pain as his body was wrapped around a glowing fiery chains. His twin sister was giggling.

"I don't think you have taught them those techniques. They became a lot harder to catch now," the silver-haired woman scolded her husband.

"Eh? Why not? They are smart; they would figure it out by themselves anyway. Besides, only they could make you upset and you should show that emotion more often instead of being impassive all the time," Naruto retorted with a juvenile gesture. He flipped in air to the side to dodge a playful fist before disappeared in an orange flash.

"Do you want help catching dad, mum? I will help if you promise to harm him severely," Lucifer offered, moving closer to his mother. Grayfia pulled him into her arms and kissed him on the forehead.

"EWWWW," he pushed her away and rubbed the infected area with a disgusting face. Grayfia giggled a bit and grabbed her son's hand.

"You know where he is?" Grayfia asked as her son nodded. They both disappeared in a yellow flash with silver tint to it.

The world shifted in Grayfia's eyes as she materialized in an opened grassy field. Her son let go of her hand and float away.

"Surprise!" Naruto called out behind her as she turned around. There was giant statue of her. Her four children drifted nearby as they jabbed the sculpture. Asmodeus was completely healed from the intense burn and was now throw swirling ball of wind at Leviathan, who evading it with grace.

"It took a while to get everyone to agree. I have to beat up a few, but they are going to put this next to mine on the Hokage's mountain. Still, I think they still got your chest wrong," Naruto pointed at the statue's chest, it was already enormous.

"Is that all you think of?" Grayfia frowned as Naruto grinned.

"Yep, they're really soft and great on the eyes; I can't stop thinking about them. I'm going to start a region so more they would be worshipped!" Naruto shouted with a joking tone. Grayfia's demonic aura flared up at the statement.

"Momma's angry. Let's get out of here!" Naruto called out, turning around, but his kids were already long gone along with their mother's statue.

"Wai-," Naruto about to apology with his both of his hands up, but the entire landscape frozen solid.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Hope you enjoy the one shots! Naruto and Grayfia had four children in the end. They are named after the Satans. Naruto liked to abbreviate his daughter and sons name while adding suffix –chan, including the boys. From oldest to youngest below:

Lucifer L. Uzumaki (Luci-chan), Male. (10 Year old)  
Leviathan L. Uzumaki (Levi-chan), Female. (9 year old)  
Asmodeus L. Uzumaki (Asmo-chan), Male. (8 Year old)  
Beelzebub L. Uzumaki (Bee-chan, Bub-chan), Female. (8 Year old).

They all have natural Hirashin (it's intermingled with their inborn teleportation ability) along with devil wings and immersed demonic power. They have charka and can further supplement their already overwhelming strength. This story is an oneshot challenge to **_The Hokage's Wife IS A MAID!_** **_By ThePizziaMan._** If anyone wanted to make a full storyline, feel free to do so!

**_Check my profile for some more oneshots/shortstories!_**

**_Comment, criticisms and reviews are welcome!  
Flaming and insults will be ignored!_**


	2. EXTRA: Linking the Worlds

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
_Names of Things_  
"Memory Lane"  
"**Demonic Voice**"  
(Thought Bubbles)  
**_Important Stuff_**

This one-shot story technically finished. This is Extra (Omakes)!, or whatever you want to call it. I'll add new chapter randomly and it features a whole cast of DXD characters including Naruto and Grayfia along with their children. Someone asked me how are they going to continue this story? So here's how.

* * *

**=[A Devil Jinchuuriki]=  
Linking the Worlds**

"This is the life," Naruto said with a smile as he leisurely watched the clear sky above. It was Saturday; the first day of weekend. It was his free time, and of course, he would spend it with his family. Naruto had worked hard throughout the weekdays for just these two days, hoping they would last for as long as possible. The silver-haired girl, still youthful in her 20s, smiled back at him, her husband, who was using her lap as a pillow. She didn't mind at all as she watched her four children flying around in the clearing just before them. The older two was further away, near the edge of the woods.

Her oldest son was Lucifer L. Uzumaki, who took after her husband's appearance much more than her as shown by his golden blond hair with intermixing strands of silvers. The bright blue eyes, twelve years old, really looked like his father when he was younger. However, Lucifer took after her power much more than the rest of his siblings. His manipulation of Ice was astonishing for someone of his age, and it was a little worrisome.

"I think we should seal up his ability, restrict it until he grows older and learn to be more responsible," Grayfia suggested as Naruto tilted his head backward to look up at his wife. As their children grew older, their demonic powers, inherited from their mother, continued to increase at an alarming rate to the point that it would be a problem if not handle correctly. Lucifer had turned a whole lake into solid ice with a single touch which had shocked Grayfia when she found out.

Naruto sighed and returned to watching the sky. The ten-year-old twins, Asmodeus and Beelzebub, were chasing each other up there as they glide through the air with their jet black wings. They were his youngest, with Asmo-chan the older of the two. Naruto watched them gracefully playing tag with a smile, and wasn't concern at all with the duo throwing rasengan at each other like a snowball fight… in air. They were a natural wind manipulator after all, and as long as they don't launch rasenshuriken around, it wouldn't cause much problem.

All his children manifested their powers different with their own elemental affinity, and they were the strongest when using their own element. Lucifer took after Grayfia's devil powers, which was Ice. His oldest daughter, Levi-chan, short for Leviathan, had greatest affinity in fire. She used it craft fiery chains after her grandmother's technique: chakra chains. It was a step up from the original just like what he did with rasengan by adding elemental affinity to them. Thus, the chain would not only bind others but also inflict scorching damage on their person as well; not that being crushed by the chain would be any less painful.

"I don't think we have to, Grayfia-chan. I really don't want to restrict their powers or seal it away. I know they are too strong for their own age with their demonic aura mixing with chakra and all, but they are our children and as long as we're here to guide them and teach them, they will know how to control it and learn from their mistakes and experiences," Naruto replied as he moved his hand up to the side. It found what it was looking for and held it firmly. He was quite proud of his children who capable of using Hirashin without needing an anchor-seal that light up like a beacon. They could teleport anywhere in the world once they had been there previously. That ability alone had surpassed him.

Naruto moved the hand he held closer to his lip and kissed it gently. Grayfia returned the smile and nodded lightly. Although, she was still concern with their powers level which already exceeded her own, her husband could still handle them if they throwing a tantrum as children would, and she trusted him unconditionally in that regard.

Grayfia then took a few fruits from the side and start slicing it up slowly once her hands was free again.

"Asmodeus, Beelzebub, stop fighting and come here," Grayfia called out as the twin stopped playing dodge ball with each other. They quickly flew to the ground and rammed into Naruto as he choked on the slice of fruit in his mouth. It was nicely placed there by a slender hand just a second ago.

"Oommf… you two are getting really heavy," Naruto muttered after swallowing as the twins jumped up and down on his chest while Grayfia was feeding them. They were also giggling with each other.

"Otou-sama, teach us new tricks please! We want to learn new tricks!" Beelzebub called out as she using her father as a trampoline. Naruto didn't mind at all as his chest was carved in a little. He thought for a bit about the request.

"Yeah, teach us how to clones our self! It looks really fun!" Asmodeus added after his sister.

Naruto wondered if he should teach them Kage Bunshin or not. These two loved to prank everyone that was not their parents, and having hundreds of them running around would drive the whole town insane, not to mention the absurd amount of paper work he had to deal with later on. Furthermore, they would advance it to Kaze Bunshin, which will cause damage property if those clones dispel, being made of wind and all. He looked up at his wife for approval on such matter. She glared at him with disapproval. Naruto sweat dropped as he would pay for it later if he decided to teach them that. One of each was hard enough for Grayfia to discipline.

While that was going, Lucifer was wandering around the woods with Leviathan as they usually do.

"Nii-chan, mum said not to wander too far," the silver-haired girl pointed out. There were strands of blond hair amidst her filled silvers as she braided it like her mother. She looked much like a younger Grayfia; complete with matching set of silver eyes. The girl examined her surrounding before turning back to her elder brother, who was standing in a small clearing surrounded by trees.

"We're not that far, and I want to try something here," Lucifer said with a grin. He unfurled a scroll that he stole from the forbidden section. He read through it after placing it on the grass. Leviathan looked at it as well and blinked.

"How did you get that? Did dad know? He said we're not old enough to learn Sage Art!" Leviathan protested with a puff, "I'm going to tell!"

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "I will let you learn if you don't tell," he offered a compromise. Leviathan immediately accepted the offer as they each read through one end of the scroll from their seperate spot. She really didn't want to lose to her brother no matter what, and her father wouldn't scold Lucifer that much anyway. Naruto was quite lenient about these sorts of thing and muttering that he did exactly the same when he was just a bit older than them. Her mother, however, will do more than laugh about it.

"Senjutsu is kind of cool, absorbing nature energy to increase our own! I been practicing it and almost got it down," Lucifer said, hinting he had been doing it in secret. However, he didn't know that his father already knew, but let it go. As if Naruto wouldn't noticed those scrolls were missing from the library.

"Maybe dad can help, or we could get the toads to?"

"NOOOO! They will snitch on us!" Lucifer refused flatly.

"Snakes then?" Leviathan asked as Lucifer shivered. He hated snakes ever since he signed the contract with one. His father called it Manda III for some reason, but he just called it Manda since he didn't know what I and II were like. The siblings had a lot of summons they can use as they had signed them all on their father's insistent.

"Crows? Slugs? Wolves? Eagles? Worms?..." Leviathan asked one after another.

"NO! I can do this myself!" Lucifer said with a huff. He then stood up and closed his eyes, feeling the nature energies around him entering his body and supplements his own chakra. However, his demonic side also called out to the unholy energy from the area. There weren't any as it started branching to other dimensions and distorted the surrounding. The underworld answered its calls as the air around Lucifer became wavy.

"NII-CHAN!" Leviathan yelled, seeing the phenomenon in space around her brother. It seemed wrong to how her father had done it. She ran towards Lucifer but he disappeared in a flash of yellow.

"NIIII-CHANNN!" Leviathan called out with panic. The technique felt wrong to her, and the way her brother disappeared really frightened her.

"DADD! MUMMMMM!" She shouted while running back to the clearing to her parents.

**XxXxX**

"Wow, where am I?" Lucifer asked. He was looking at the purple sky after the glowing aura overcoat on his body faded away. A soft cry nearby caught the boy's attention. He flew towards it and found a crimson-haired girl, tied in a twin tail, sobbing on a ledge side. She was about his age, or maybe a year younger. She was wearing pinkish top with matching skirt and stocking.

"Ummm… hi?" Lucifer greeted as the girl snapped up at the new comer. "Why are you crying?"

"Who are you?"

"Me? I'm the great, awesome, kickass Lucifer," Lucifer announced, doing a pose that would put a certain white-haired sage to shame; may that pervert rest in peace.

"You're funny," the girl giggled a bit while tears still filled her eyes. Lucifer returned to normal posture and flapped his wings up and floated around her in the air, checking the landscape as well. It was depressing somewhat as there was no forest or anything; just endless desert and more rocks.

"So why you're crying?"

"Daddy only wanted to play with her, they said she's my aunt or something, but she's younger than me, how can that be?" the girl asked as Lucifer blinked.

"Is that why you're here crying by yourself? Your dad suck then; why wouldn't he want to play with you? If my dad hears about this, he going to beat up your crappy father so badly," Lucifer declared flatly. Lucifer's father, Naruto, really hate people who abandon their children for one reason or another since he grew up as an orphan.

The girl blinked at the statement. "I doubt that, my dad is really strong, he's the great Lucifer! No one can match his power!"

"I know I'm great…" Lucifer said almost on reflex before blinking with confusion. The girl giggled a bit more.

"What did you say!? My dad can kick your dad's ass any day! He's undefeatable! No one can beat him in the whole world!" Lucifer called out.

"Stop lying, my dad is the strongest," the girl retorted angrily as she was no longer sulking. Yes, she was defending her father. Although she disliked the fact that her father not giving enough time for her, she still loved him. Beside, everyone said he was the strongest; a super devil of sort.

"No way! Not possible!" Lucifer roared back; his demonic energy flared up as the air chilled. The girl did the same. She matched his released level as the area beneath her feet freeze over showing she was an Ice-user.

"Huh? You used ice? Stop copying me!" Lucifer shouted in annoyance. It was like the time when his sister mimicking him.

"I didn't know anyone else used ice magic, but mother said my ice is the strongest," the girl announced innocently while Lucifer's eyes twitched. It was the same thing that his mother said to him.

"Let's see who is stronger?" Lucifer asked while floating there. He released more power as the whole surrounding became a raging blizzard. The girl remained impassive as she could do it as well. With a wave of her hands, the ground became an ice age. Lucifer winced more in annoyance. He formed a massive iceberg and threw it at the girl. The girl formed a shield out of ice, blocking it as both construct exploded in showers of shards.

"See… I'm stronger," the girl called out.

"Oh yeah!?" Lucifer asked as he mixed his chakra with his demonic energy as the spread to the surrounding. He didn't really want to lose, especially to someone around his age or younger. The ice on the ground pulled itself upward, forming a massive elongated dragon. Its body quickly grew dark as if it was made out of blacken ice. The dragon groaned as it swirled around the blond like a pet while he smirked. The girl was stunned and in awe. While she could form a dragon out of ice, she couldn't make thing that act and moved on their own like a living creature. The boy before her could, which was surprising.

"Block this then!"

The dragon roared, sending out dozens of blacken shards from its throat. The deadly projectiles flew towards the girl as she put up an ice wall and fortified with her family prowess in magical spell. Unfortunately, it meant squat as the spear pierced through the ice wall as if the construct was made out of water. She was shocked and quickly formed a spiral of black orb and slammed it into them. She was speechless, seeing her power of destruction did nothing to slow them down, and they crashed against her small body. She screamed in fright as the sharpen ice cut against her skin and body, dicing up her limbs as blood spayed outwards.

Lucifer immediately heard the cries with a distress face. He quickly dispelled the dragon and jumped over the ice wall the girl had formed. It blocked his view.

"I'm sorry… are you okay?" Lucifer asked, holding the girl in his arms, she was bleeding, but not heavily as expected since the cold ice did slow down the process. She muttered something weakly before fainting.

"No! No! No! Wake up! Don't sleep! Dad!? Mum!?" Lucifer called out before holding her up and tried to teleport to his parents. The teleportation failed as he blinked.

"How…" his mind quickly raced as it never happened before. He then remembered he got to this place through Senjutsu so he entered it once more. His body filled with demonic energy, enhancing it unknown height while his charka side called out to beyond the world's boundary and formed a bridge between two dimensions once more. He then disappeared in a yellow flash.

"MUMMM! DADDDD! HELP!" Lucifer called as he materialized in the clearing. He looked around and saw his parents. He ran towards them in haste. Blood escaped from the girl's fragile body, trailing behind as the boy held her in bridal style.

Naruto and Grayfia were looking for where Lucifer had gone after Leviathan come running back while crying.

"What happened?" Naruto asked, looking down at the injured child and checking her vitals. Grayfia did the same, seeing the horrendous injuries that were inflicted on the child. Blacken ice shards were embedded in her tiny body and limbs, and the silver-haired mother immediately realized what had just happened.

"I-I didn't mean to…" Lucifer stuttered just before he got slapped across the face by his mother, sending him flying to the side. He sat up right, holding his swollen cheek as Leviathan hugged him in defense. Anger and guilt filled Grayfia's eyes while her husband removed the dangerous shards from the little girl's body and sealed the wounds to the best of his limited medic ability.

"Enough Grayfia, I need to get her to the hospital or she will die, we will talk about it later," Naruto called out as his wife exhaled and nodded.

**XxXxX**

"Come here," Grayfia called out as Lucifer walked slowly in shame to his mother while his sister gave him support. The twins were floating in the air to the side, but otherwise remained silence and watching.

"One I can understand, but half a dozen of them? I've told you, your shadow ice is like shadow flame and winds; they are incredibly dangerous and you should never use them unless you want to seriously kill your opponent. What did the girl do to make you use that?" Grayfia asked with a serious tone. She tried to suppress her anger as shadow Ice was indestructible for seven days and night. It was just like Shadow flames and winds which don't dissipate for the same duration. Even her husband couldn't destroy them easily, and really took pride in the fact that he had to try really hard to do it. Lucifer looked at his mother and relay the story as he rubbed his eyes to clear the tears.

Nearby, Naruto had stabilized the girl's vital with helped from many medic-nin. However, they were slightly surprised that the girl had no chakra pathways within her. There was only one documented case like this and it was sealed away. After checking her over, the only energy in the girl was what he felt every day. It was pure demonic aura like his wife. This child was a devil, and a pure-blood one at that. Naruto exited the room after reading the girl's surface thought with his ability and looked at the young Lucifer. He nodded a little after seeing the boy's puffy eyes.

"So Luci-chan managed to break through dimensions? That's awe- ow ow ow ow," Naruto said before getting scolded by his wife for praising their son. He was sort of proud that his son achieved something he spent centuries to do and still failed to get the right one.

"Luci-chan, you shouldn't have hurt her that badly, so next time, don't be so hard on her, there's no pride in beating up someone who's weaker than you," Naruto suggested as he ruffled his son's hair. Grayfia's jaw slackened at the attitude of her husband. He was too lenient with their children, and she about to argue about it but Naruto eyed her.

"It is fine Grayfia-chan, Luci-chan have learnt his lesson. It wasn't his fault that she couldn't defend against his attack. Her demonic aura was very strong, almost as strong as Levi-chan so he didn't hold back. It's a good thing that he didn't follow through with his assault, and tried his best to save her life afterward or she would have died. Anyway, she's stable now so everything is fine," Naruto pointed out as Grayfia exhaled. There was no arguing with the blond about that once he made up his mind.

"What's her name?" Grayfia asked.

Naruto scratched his head a little before facing his wife.

"Serafall Sitri, heiress of Sitri's clan, eldest child of … Sirzechs Lucifer," Naruto relayed the information he acquired, trying to gauge Grayfia's reaction. The past which she had let go and locked away just came back in full. Their lives probably just got a lot more complicated, not to mention Lucifer just kidnapped the girl.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Yeah, I didn't call her Serafall Gremory; there's a reason for that.

This is Alternative Universe of course. Serafall's father is Lucifer, leader of the entire devils race. There's only one Satans title as he fought on the wrong side in the civil wars. Serafall is the same as her cannon counterpart beside the crimson red hair and eyes (like Millicas Gremory), which inherited from Gremory line. Rias is her aunt, obviously, and along with her Sitri's Ice magic, she also can use Power of Destruction from Bael's side. Unfortunately, it couldn't destroy black ice which is indestructible for seven days and nights, or the user dispelled it. Lucifer forgot to dispel it on Serafall as he was in panic and she probably bleed out a lot quicker if he did that.

Lucifer = Black Ice, Leviathan = Black Flames, and the Twins = Black Winds. Black winds actually is like power of destruction, except it last for seven days and nights, making it super OP as hell. Think Rasenshuriken, but never dissipate for a whole week, o_O?

Write another Extra Chapter? Hmmm… dunno, maybe. If Sirzechs and Grayfia were destined not to be with each other in this story, then their children definitely will. It would be LuciferxSerafall if I were to continue this!

**_Comment, criticisms and reviews are welcome!  
Flaming and insults will be ignored!_**


	3. EXTRA: Mischievous Duo

**Oneshot: NarutoxGrayfia (Naruto and Highschool DXD Crossover Onshot)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
_Names of Things_  
"Memory Lane"  
"**Demonic Voice**"  
(Thought Bubbles)  
**_Important Stuff_**

Another cute extra chapter added to this story. My head kind of hurt lately as I'm coming down with something, probably the flu. Mmmh… whatever! Just to refresh my memory. Lucifer is 12 years old. Leviathan is 11 years old. Serafall is 11 years old. She older than Leviathan, but younger than Lucifer. The Twins is 10 years old.

* * *

**=[A Devil Jinchuuriki]=  
Mischievous Duo**

She opened her eyes slowly, seeing the white ceiling above. She blinked, wondering where she was. What was the last thing she remembered? It was dozens of black ice shards were flying at her with the malicious intents. She tried to destroy them with her power of destruction after they managed to penetrate her own ice barrier. Unfortunately, even that didn't work. What were those ice made of?

"How are you feeling? Is everything fine?" A voice asked. It was a feminine, yet unfamiliar voice. The red-haired girl turned her head slowly to the side, seeing a silver-haired woman with matching set of eyes looking back at her. Concerned eyes, they were. She opened her mouth to speak, but found her throat was dry. She nodded instead as a smile formed on the woman's face. It was a heartwarming smile just like her mother.

"That's good to hear, Serafall. I'm Grayfia," Grayfia greeted. Serafall was about to say something, but the Grayfia stopped the girl's attempt with a hand gesture. She then looked across the bed and over the girl's body to the other side.

"Lucifer, please get Serafall a glass of water," Grayfia requested.

"Right away, mum," a familiar voice acknowledged from behind. Serafall blinked, remembering whose voice it was. It was that boy she just met. His name was Lucifer? She turned to the opposite direction and saw him running back to her with a glass of water. There was also a silver-haired girl with braided blond strands standing next to her bed, staring back at her. She was about her age.

"Here you go, Sera-chan," Lucifer said, offering the water. Serafall moved a hand up. She tried to accept it, but froze up when seeing her body was bandaged all over. Some of wrapping seemed to be in different colors. She then sat upright with Grayfia's assistance while Lucifer helped her consumed the much needed liquid. However, while that was going on, the silver-haired girl was still glaring as if she had taken something important, or maybe she did something wrong. Serafall didn't know which as she drank from the glass eagerly to quench her thirst. Afterwards, she returned back to the previous posture, lying down.

"Leviathan, please don't stare like that, it's rude," Grayfia said as the said girl looked elsewhere for a bit before returning back to staring. Every now and then, she averted her eyes, but returned quickly enough. It was very strange to Serafall.

"Thank you," Serafall said as Lucifer put away the glass.

"No need. It's my fault you're in this. I'm sorry for hurting you Sera-chan, I didn't meant to," Lucifer apologized as the crimson-haired girl nodded slowly, accepting the apology.

"It's not Nii-chan's fault if she couldn't block it! If she was strong then Nii-chan wouldn't be punished!" The silver-haired girl spoke up with both her hands in the air. So that was it.

"Leviathan!" Grayfia snapped, narrowing her eyes at her daughter and hinting something. The said child huffed, but complied with her mother's wishes nonetheless. Grayfia exhaled a little after that, calming herself. The problem was that Leviathan always defending her older brother, Lucifer, regardless of whatever he did, including the wrongs. Lucifer, on the other hand, was prideful and believed everything he did was right. He wasn't a bad child per se. There were great qualities in him as he followed one of the greatest examples. A child, he was, and he only wanted to grow up and become like his father; a hero who fought against all odds and won. Naruto seemed to be infallible in the child's eyes, but Grayfia knew her husband the best.

"I'm sorry that I'm not strong enough to defend myself," Serafall apologized with genuine feeling after the girl's outburst. Leviathan was right. The heiress of Sitri Clan was also too proud of her own ability to move out of the way before it was too late. Serafall understood a little bit about it now.

"See!" Leviathan gloated.

"Levi-chan," Lucifer called out, "Sera-chan is hurt right now! It was my fault that she's injured so stop it! Dad said…"

Lucifer didn't continue as there was no pride in defeating someone weaker. Most of his father's opponents were much different, and were far more powerful. Leviathan pouted but didn't give any more input as Serafall asked about what had happened. Grayfia relayed what she knew to the girl while Lucifer filled in the blank. After he had critically injured her, he brought her back to his home so she could be healed as he didn't know what to do. They then all waited for her to regain consciousness after the operation.

"Thank you," Serafall said after hearing the story. She then faced Leviathan and added, "you too, Levi-chan."

"Huh? I didn't do anything?"

"You waited here for me to wake up, that's something," Serafall said with a wide smile on her face.

Leviathan's silver eyes glared at the red-eyed and wondered if there was something wrong with her head. Maybe, her brother, Lucifer, banged the girl's head somewhere along the way. Leviathan was only here to accompany her brother and couldn't care less about the girl. However, Leviathan sighed afterward and nodded, accepting the compliment.

"Hey! What about us? We helped too!" Someone called out as Serafall leaned a bit to the side of the bed to see. There were two more people in the room that she didn't notice before. It was a boy and a girl. The girl was sitting down on the floor to one side as she rolled up the boy in bandages, turning him into a mummy. Serafall then noticed her bandages and was about to ask.

"No, they did not," Lucifer deadpanned, knowing exactly what she was going to query from her display. Grayfia sighed, also knowing where this was going. She wished her husband was here to help her with this. Unfortunately, he was busy right now for some reason.

"But… but… Nii-sama, we tried, that has to count for something right?" The twin-tailed girl called out, looking up at her oldest brother. The other brother nodded as his mouth was clumsily obstructed by certain wrappings.

"You two didn't help! You made it worst!" Lucifer shouted at them as Leviathan nodded in agreement. The twins didn't help at all as they painted over the bandage as well as adding a few extra layers after they made mistakes in their drawing. They managed to do it without any medic-nin noticing it before it was completed. That was frightening. In contrast, the ANBU didn't seem to be that surprise at all since they had to deal with these two on a daily basis. Their pranking – or generosity – was legendary across the Elemental nation.

"But the color was so dull! We thought Sera-chan would cheer up if we add more colors like rainbows!"

"PAINT INFECTED THE WOUNDS YOU DUMMY!" Lucifer roared. They both blinked at him.

"WAHHHH… Nii-sama yelled at us, and Sera-chan didn't thank us. We worked so hard on it!" Both of them started to cry and throwing a tantrum. The mummy was rolling around the floor as Serafall watched with some interest. Grayfia rubbed her temple at the childish nature of the two. They weren't really crying. It was only an act, and she was not falling for it again.

"Asmodeus and Beelzebub, please stop. Mummy can't deal with you two right now," Grayfia beseeched sincerely. The two stopped crying and sniffed but their eyes were still watery. It looked very genuine. Serafall couldn't help but giggled a little at them.

"Don't cry, I'm glad you did, it's really nice," Serafall said, nodding at the colors on her bandages.

"Thank you. I really liked it," she added.

With that, they immediately blinked once, clearing the water from their eyes in an instant. "Hah! See, Sera-chan liked it! We helped! Yay!" Beelzebub called out while jabbing her finger at Lucifer. Asmodeus would have done the same, but he was a little bounded right now so he simply nodded. He then shook his head rapidly to remove the wrapping across his mouth.

"Bee-chan, it's my turn now," Asmodeus said.

"No way, it's not yet, I'm still not done," Beelzebub covered her brother's mouth with bandages again along with a few more layers than before, leaving only his eyes and hair visible. Asmodeus started to protest by bouncing on the floor, but Beelzebub jumped on top of him to hold him down. They started thrashing around after that, banging against the wall.

"Please ignore them," Lucifer stated flatly. Serafall looked at him and then at Leviathan, who also nodded.

"It would be for the best right now, Serafall," Grayfia confirmed. As if a certain person was listening, the door to the room opened and Naruto stepped through. He looked at the two kids rolling around the floor and picked them both up by their collar or bandages. They immediately stopped whatever they were doing.

"I will get rid of them, Grayfia-sama," Naruto said almost jokingly, bowing at the rest before taking them out of the room. He carried them into the hall before turning both around in his hand so they could face him. Grayfia told Lucifer to vacate the room as well as she wanted to ask Serafall about some private matter. Leviathan, of course, followed her brother out, and the duo waited outside. They were also watching their father's back as he manhandling their youngest siblings down the hall.

"Don't be mad Otou-sama, we just borrow it for now. We will return it when we're done," Asmodeus claimed. Beelzebub said pretty much the same thing. Naruto looked down at the dirty wrapping on his son's body. It couldn't be reused anymore. These two somehow raided the supply room when no one was looking. They took bandages, some morphine, and powerful anaesthetic to knock people out. The last one entire supply was missing from the storeroom.

Naruto only found out just recently after noticing some of ANBU he told to guard them were snoozing happily. The twins must have offered those idiots something, and they must have been drugged with the stolen stuff. How did the duo pull that off? Naruto sure he told the guards not to accept anything editable from these two, but apparently they did.

"Where are the rest?" Naruto asked as they both looked at the ground while was still being held up by their father. They pour it into the water supply of the village as they think the whole town should get some much needed rest. It was a good thing in their opinion.

**XxXxX**

"It's so quiet," Naruto said as his hand wrapped around another person to his side. They were naked as the day they first joined. It was without the bubble this time. She nodded in agreement and did the same with her hands. The whole village was silence. Completely knocked out by certain duo. The guards, of course, immediately went on alert when they noticed something seemed wrong, believing it was some sort of cotangent or an imminent attack. Naruto told them to stand down and everything was fine. He then ordered them to carry all the villagers back to their home, and drain the water tank completely before refilling it again.

"So did you get what you wanted?" Naruto asked, knowing his wife wanted more information on a certain friend from the girl. Serafall was still in the hospital as her wound was not completely healed yet. They would return her back home sometimes tomorrow when she's ready.

"Yes… are you jealous?" She asked with a small smirk.

"Very. That you asking about your former lover, especially from his daughter no less," Naruto said as he rolled over and was on top of her. A rather childish smile formed on his face. Her silver eyes gazed into his blue as he did the same. Her legs wrapped around his as he pressed his entire lower body against her. His right hand slid across her face gently, and his thumb rubbed against her cheek, feeling the skin a few times before brushing her silver hairs back. She was beautiful, and the darkness that encompassed the room did not hide any of that.

"Do you regret it?" Naruto asked softy. She didn't say anything other than wrapping her hands around the back of his head and pulled his face to her. They shared a deep kiss. No spoken answers were needed. Tongue wrapped around each other, feeling the sweetness in the fluid that was exchanged. The long and passionate kiss was broke off when he was forcibly rolled over and she was on top. Their hip remained joined as both her slender hands pressed down the blond's chest. Powerful chest; untainted by time. A grin appeared on his face as he gasped a little, feeling her body rocked back and forth on his. Slowly and gently at first, but the tempo increases as each cycle was completed in earnest. Her current unbraided hair swung wildly behind her, glittering in whatever light that managed to enter through the curtain from the outside.

His hands wrapped around her hands, helping them to hold to his chest. It was unneeded, but he wanted to.

"Grayfia," he murmured, and she returned the call with his name. Both of his hands then left hers as they skated up the slender support from his chest to her shoulder. They didn't stop there when reached the top but continuing down both side each, feeling the smoothness of the landscape under the fingers. The tenderness they felt was indescribable. They ended their track around her waist, holding it tightly. She stopped moving, looking into his eyes. Silence filled the bedroom for a few seconds before his hands found a new course, skiing across her stomach and upward to her chest, wrapping around the soft mound before the thumbs circling around the tip.

As if they were button to be pushed, controlling her. She lifted her hip up a little, almost unsheathing it before pressing down again. It was fully entered her once more, pressing against her womb with all its length. The tight wall wrapped around it, grinding against the foreign skin and lubricating it. He could not help but gasped once the deed was done. He wanted more and so did she, and with every descent, he met her with an upwards thrust. Joined. It was meant to be. Their hips always wanted to be connected again every separation, and before long… they both reached climax.

"Ah," She moaned as her wall clamp down on his rock hard member more tightly than before. It was the signal as he felt the sucking sensation on his member as well as the increased dampness. An orgasmic effect was building up.

"Fuck," he grunted, feeling the throbbing sensation on his shaft as the wall closed around it even more. It was only a matter of time before his release. He pulled her body to him as he uplifted his own into an upright sitting position. He wrapped his arms around her body as she did the same to his along with her legs around his waist. The motion forced chests, hips and body to lock upon each other.

"Grayfia," he muttered as he could no longer hold it in. River of seeds escaped from him as the gate was no longer closed, filling her inside and breaching the barrier of her womb with every powerful blast. She felt each spurt as her wall muscle tightened and shuddered. They held onto each other, watching each other faces as steamy mist escaped their lips while constant heat emitted their body as lust filled the room.

"I wish you would be jealous, even just a little," Grayfia said finally, breaking the silence.

"Oh… I'm jealous. Why wouldn't I be? But that's because I love you and wanted you all to myself," Naruto answered cheekily as he moved his body forwards, forcing her fall down on her back. Their hips were still connected, pressing against each other and keeping it all in.

"I trust you to make the right choice. If I don't then who do I trust? I don't want to second guessing myself and my family every time something new happened. We still have a whole journey before us, and more uncertainty will come. But I will be by your side, always, and we shall go through every challenge together," Naruto said.

"I know that… and glad to have met you," Grayfia said as they entered another passionate kiss. He rocked his hip a little, feeling the burning sensation below as his member swim in the fluid. It quickly regained its might.

Unfortunately, they couldn't continue as their love making session was disrupted by a certain duo. Naruto and Grayfia rolled to the side immediately, grabbing and using the blanket to covered most of their bodies when the kids barged in. The room was fairly dark so the kids couldn't see anything clearly.

"Dad! We did it!" Asmodeus and Beelzebub called out in unison. Their voice seemed to echo many times over in the room. It was as if…

"Didn't we lock the door…" Naruto whispered with some disappointment, but couldn't say anything more. He lost his voice when he saw them. Grayfia tilted her head up to see what caused him to be speechless. She lost hers as well as there were dozens of the twins standing in the doorway. She immediately snapped her head to glare at her husband. He sweat-dropped a little, meeting her eyes, realizing what she was hinting at. His eyes formed into rippled patterns to dispel all of them immediately to reveal the real one. Unfortunately, the original duo wasn't among them as the doorway was emptied afterwards. The blond then looked around and through the walls. He noticed numerous of them were running through the towns with ANBU chasing them down. Somehow the prankster learnt shadow clones. Oh dear god!

"Wait… I didn't teach them…" Naruto said as he was rolled to the side and pressed to the bed by the strong arms. She was on top of him, and she was mad.

**XxXxX**

Naruto sighed, seeing the massive paper pile of paper on top of his desk. His hip was in pain, but he wasn't too worried about that. The work load was what occupied his mind. They were complains as the duo painted the whole towns in different colors while everyone was asleep. The latter part was due to them as well. They didn't just paint the wall and buildings either. Rocks and dirt were not spared as there were thousands of them running around, looking for something to do. It seemed like they learn the technique in just one night. It was like what he did all those years ago when he was tricked into stealing the scroll. No one could have doubt now that they were of his blood, following his examples.

Still, Naruto couldn't help but snicker at the people's faces in the room while his maid was rather impassive. She coughed every now and then to prevent her giggling. The people's hair and beard was dyed in different colors and so was their clothing with very vivid patterns. A few ANBU was in the room, looking at each other new designed attire and mask as well. The twins threw paint bombs at them in mass when the ANBU tried to catch or dispel them.

"Have you found them yet?" Naruto asked as one of the ANBU shook his head after he dealt with the civilian populations. Grayfia exhaled heavily, looking out the window. There were still thousands of her son and daughter running around the town and the surrounding area, chasing each other in the game of tag or avoiding other people. She wondered how she was going to discipline them after this.

"I know you said to ignore them… but it's hard," Serafall called out, seeing the same thing as everyone else's. Lucifer was showing her around the town before sending her home, and hundreds of Asmodeus and Beezlebub were hard to ignore. Leviathan was following the duo behind while occasionally watching her younger brother and sister painting the streets, or drawing pictures on the wall.

"I know… I'm having a hard time too," Lucifer said with a crooked smile. He should have never show them that scroll. Hopefully they won't snitch on him later.

* * *

**Author Note:**

When I write lemon or smut, I don't tend to describe the genitalia because that sounds stupid and childish. 8 inches? 9 inches? Why are you describing how long the guy's thing is? I don't even write lemon explicitly because it doesn't add anything to the story by describing what happening inside their body. You are not really seeing inside her body with some sort of x-ray vision. Anyway, those scene need to add something to the story and not just for the heck of it.

Working on other stuff, my story is wildly different from each other so check them out. Wondering how I'm going to do Yasaka and Naruto's lemon thing… she's a nine-tails fox… hmmm, that's 13 limbs and bigger chest than Grayfia (I think). It could be very fun and kinky. Hah!

**_Comment, criticisms and reviews are welcome!  
Flaming and insults will be ignored!_**


End file.
